


Eyes On You

by kurasio



Series: 慢性爆炸 [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: ——被看著自慰的感覺如何？「......很舒服，我很喜歡被看著的感覺。」





	Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

> 在榮pwp；G/V攝影+演員。

a.

——名字是？

「珍榮，我叫朴珍榮。」

——是第一次嗎？

「是的。」

畫面從膝蓋向上帶，經過勻稱的大腿和灰色棉質內褲蓋住的中心，像是舔過一樣貪婪地停留在腹肌上，再拍到胸口深色的乳頭。

——看起來很從容呢，有什麼擔心的部分嗎？

「啊，對著鏡頭能不能好好硬起來，有擔心了一下呢。」

總算把整個上半身收進鏡頭裡，說話的人終於露面，長得清秀卻又有著健康的膚色，特寫了臉部、上半身之後，又拉遠到能將胯部的動作收進畫面裡。

男人的年紀卻帶著少年氣息，那人把手放上胯前，隔著內褲摸出了明顯的性器輪廓。看得出來那裡已經半硬了，他先是垂著眼睛檢視自己手上的動作，才想起來一樣有些不好意思地抬起頭，對著鏡頭舔了舔下唇才繼續輕輕地搓弄下體。直到布料開始被液體滲出深色時，呼吸聲忽而重了一些。

——有感覺了嗎？

「是，不過被看著果然還是很害羞呢。」

——為什麼要來拍片呢？

鏡頭外的人用低啞的聲音問，那人像是訝異地眨了眨眼。

「嗯，怎麼說呢，因為收到了邀請？」他有些赧然地摸了摸鼻子，露出迷人的微笑。「但我覺得應該可以做得不錯吧。」

他從床上爬了起來，背著鏡頭脫掉底褲，布面裏側沾著體液牽出了絲落在腳踝上，才被他一腳踢開。高翹的臀部比起大腿和後腰白上一個色號，看上去是刻意曬出來的膚色。那人翻過身來，明明表現得很青澀，又大方地彎起膝蓋，讓鏡頭將他大腿內側細緻的肌膚收得清晰。

當然也包括抬起頭的漂亮陰莖。他用雙手圈住勃起，指甲修剪到底，太過乾淨地讓人懷疑。

——平時都怎麼做的，做給大家看吧。

「我會努力的。」

他的確很賣力，一手抓住前端套弄，讓光滑的龜頭露出來，另一手在底下揉著囊袋。而他也不吝於展現自己舒服的模樣，半闔起的眼睛睫毛、皺著鼻子，還有微微張開的嘴。嘴唇是桃紅色的，半伸著的舌頭也是，他大概有不自覺舔唇的習慣，在呼吸倏地變快時，手上的動作就會稍微停下來。但他顯然很清楚怎麼樣取悅自己，扭著身子撐起一邊的大腿，很快就加快了自慰的速度。合握著的手上下弄得太用力了，青筋都浮了出來。

但沒有那麼快會射的樣子，他像是忍著不要太快進入高潮區間，不時從鼻間發出舒服的哼聲，取巧地用指尖捏著前端也被收進鏡頭。像是為難著究竟該將這樣漂亮的臉部表情拍下來，還是該定番地拍下射精的特寫，攝影鏡頭在此刻晃了下，隨即換了個能將陰莖和臉都拍進畫面的角度。

——要射的話請說一聲。

「......嗯，快要射了......嗚、要射、嗯啊——。」

他張開嘴，讓呻吟毫不保留地流出，面色緋紅地將大腿張得更開，精液在迅速套弄下大量噴出，掛在腿側與下腹。那人仰躺著喘息，大概過了一分多鐘胸口的劇烈起伏才稍微平息。鏡頭拉進去拍他的陰莖，體毛混著白濁的體液，再往臉部靠近。他露出了不好意思的表情，將臉埋進雙手之間，又偷偷探出眼睛。

——被看著自慰的感覺如何？

「......很舒服，我很喜歡被看著的感覺。」

他閉上眼睛，露出滿足的微笑。

「我喜歡被你看著。」

b.

林在範是臨時被找來救場的，本來的攝影師出小車禍撞到胳膊，沒辦法掌鏡。擔任場助的大學同學傳訊息來時支支吾吾，到了現場才知道是GV拍攝，他儼然有些被欺騙的不快。然而工作就是工作，林在範沒有多抱怨幾句，默默地只是將手盤在胸前。

「今天拍單人而已，沒有真槍實彈上場，不要擔心啦。」朋友試圖辯解，林在範忍不住瞪了過去。

「我會看著辦的，反正跟著導演指示拍攝就好了吧。」

「沒錯沒錯，你是我們的救星啊在範。」

「得了，發行時別把我名字列上去就好。」他揮了揮手示意結束話題。

倒不是排斥，他有些心浮氣躁地想，而是沒考慮過這可能性，要是一開始就講清楚或許還不會讓他覺得上了賊船。但就工作來說，跟一般拍攝也沒什麼差異。不要帶著差別心就好了，他對自己說，抬頭問了設備組開始進行器材確認。

聽說今天來的是那個新人，朴珍榮。

喏，來了，在那邊。他聽見耳語，就跟著抬起頭。話題中心的人正低著頭看腳本，分明是健康膚色，身上套著的浴袍倒是掩得緊實。

去當藝人都可以吧，年輕的助理嘀咕著，哪裡找來長得這麼端正的人來拍這種東西。

林在範聽了忍不住又多看了兩眼。不看還好，視線晃過去的瞬間卻跟那人的眼神撞個正著，他暗暗嚇了一跳，突然理解了旁人的感慨。真的長得很端正，眉眼清楚，嘴鼻漂亮。他也就分神了幾秒，隨後導演就把他招過去確認腳本跟取鏡。

「今天要拍的是素人自瀆，你就拿著攝影機對著他臉拍，不對、從膝蓋往上好了，然後上半身要帶到胸口......，反正先試拍一次看看。」

「好。」他連忙答應下，拿起舊型的攝影機調整焦距。

還在折騰之中朴珍榮就走了過來，浴袍掛在化妝桌前，僅穿著棉質四角內褲坐到道具床邊。林在範先小聲打了招呼，說試拍一次吧，那人也很自在地任他把攝影機放在略低的位置確認角度。

「還不知道您怎麼稱呼呢。」他聽見低醇的聲音問著，抬起頭時發現朴珍榮正友善地看著他。

「我叫林在範。」如果不是在這場合，或者朴珍榮身上有多穿幾件衣服的話，或許不會這麼尷尬。林在範把臉躲回攝影機後頭，轉過頭跟一旁的導演確認鏡頭。OK，導演點點頭，像是想了想，又把腳本塞到他手中。

「你等下順便負責問，照上面列的問就好了。」

「什麼？」突然被賦予意料外的工作，林在範忍不住瞪大眼睛。然而對方只是揮了揮手。「哎，別囉唆，準備好就開始了。」

「那麼，在範哥？」朴珍榮笑道：「今天就多麻煩了。」

——名字是？

「珍榮，我叫朴珍榮。」

——是第一次嗎？

「是的。」朴珍榮點頭。

——看起來很從容呢，有什麼擔心的部分嗎？

「啊，對著鏡頭能不能好好硬起來，有擔心了一下呢。」那人的視線不經意地從攝影機轉向他，不過一兩秒，隨即勾起了嘴角。「不過看來不用擔心了。」

林在範覺得心裡警鈴大響，卻硬是沒表現在臉上。

他看著朴珍榮把手放上胯前，隔著內褲摸出了明顯的性器輪廓。看得出來那裡已經半硬了，他先是垂著眼睛檢視自己手上的動作，才想起來一樣有些不好意思地抬起頭，對著鏡頭舔了舔下唇才繼續輕輕地搓弄下體。直到布料開始被液體滲出深色時，朴珍榮的呼吸聲忽而重了一些。

——有感覺了嗎？

「是，不過被看著果然還是很害羞呢。」

邊說著，又低下頭笑了笑。

——為什麼要來拍片呢？

林在範用低啞的聲音問出了台本裡沒有的問題，朴珍榮訝異地眨了眼，卻又很快地恢復原本從容的表情。

「嗯，怎麼說呢，因為收到了邀請？」那人有些赧然地摸了摸鼻子，這次正對著他露出迷人的微笑。「但我覺得應該可以做得不錯吧。」

是，他咬牙，發現自己可恥地硬了起來。

c.

拍攝比他想像得更久一些。

第一次射精之後讓演員休息了下，補拍了幾段性器的特寫鏡頭。因為要讓身體恢復可以拍攝的狀態，拖的時間也久了很多。確認畫面時朴珍榮蹲裹著浴袍在他旁邊，肩膀有意無意地靠著他的小腿，林在範瞥了他一眼，不能確定那到底是有意還是無心。

然而收工之後的再會顯然就是刻意為之了。

「在範哥。」

林在範猛然回過頭，朴珍榮換上了普通的T恤牛仔褲，流露著笑意的一雙眼睛藏在黑框眼鏡之後，底下戴著口罩，嚴嚴實實地遮住了半張臉。

「喔，下班啦。」他企圖用普通的方式寒暄，卻還是有些僵硬。朴珍榮好像噗地一聲笑了出來，很快走到他的旁邊。

「哥也搭地鐵嗎？」

「不，我車停在轉角，要送你一程嗎？」

他發誓那是無意識地問出口的，朴珍榮卻愣了愣。

「啊、不是，只是想說現在有點晚了......」

「好啊。」朴珍榮打斷他。「我也想多跟哥聊聊呢。」

都是藉口，他急躁地按下密碼鎖，下一秒被人拉進門內推在牆上親吻時林在範忍不住低聲咒罵。吮著他下唇的人伸手按向他的褲檔，幾小時前他才對著那雙手特寫拍攝朴珍榮自慰的模樣。不能說那一點也不讓他興奮，而是相反，莫名所以的惱怒跟強烈襲來的性慾在腦內相抗衡，幾乎讓他失去理智。

林在範按上那人後腰，那裡有兩個陷下去的窪，朴珍榮一被摸到腰上就發出了喘息，一邊在他的頸側留下啃咬，邊隔著褲子讓兩人硬熱的性器貼在一起。他們跌跌撞撞地進了房，朴珍榮在窗外的燈光下脫掉T恤，露出漂亮雕琢的身體，他就覺得性器更脹痛了一些。他從床頭櫃拿出套子跟潤滑，把後者扔給床上的人，眯著眼睛有點艱難地拆保險套包裝。戴好套子以後看見的就是朴珍榮跪趴在床上自己擴張的樣子，鍛鍊良好的身體線條比起打燈下更有一些圓潤的感覺，林在範不作聲，手就拍上肉感得過分良好的屁股，發出清脆的聲響。

「哈、哥真是......」朴珍榮回過頭來笑了笑，句末隱在雙唇之間，變成了隱忍的哼聲。「......快進來、不是整天都想著要怎麼操我了嗎？」

林在範清晰地聽見腦內最後一根理智線被輕易弄斷，他草草跨上床，從背後進入了朴珍榮雙臀之間隱秘的入口。裏頭高溫又濕緊，他試著緩緩抽送硬得發痛的性器，朴珍榮就撅著屁股發出不耐的輕哼。

「你夾太緊了。」他忍不住皺起眉頭，又是一巴掌拍上桃瓣一樣渾圓的屁股。朴珍榮倒像是很受用，仰著頸子讓呻吟溢出嘴唇。

「好大......好像、要被哥撐壞......」那人沒羞沒臊地說著浪話，跟下午在鏡頭下暗湧勾引他的樣子倒是如出一轍。林在範低聲嘟囔讓他閉嘴，便顧不上地開始大力抽插。從他的角度只能看見朴珍榮的肩胛聚攏在一起，汗珠順著肌理流下，用雙手抓住骨盆狠操時底下的人就被動地跟著擺腰，想讓他用更契合的角度進到深處。應該從正面來的，林在範想，不知道朴珍榮在失速的快感裡會是怎樣的表情。而他也照著心意做了，那人被翻過來時像是嚇了跳，手還擋在臉前就被他扯開壓在一旁，卻很自然地用腳繞上他的腰間。

「不是說被看著的感覺很好嗎？現在呢？」他湊近了些問。

「唔、嗯啊......」朴珍榮拼命眨眼，像要緩過呼吸，張開嘴後卻都是破碎的喘息。「......很、很舒服，喜歡被哥看著、......哈啊！」

他將朴珍榮的臀高高抬起，抽送的力道慢了下來，卻更刁鑽地每次都要進到最深處。朴珍榮伸出雙手，很執意要攬住他的頸子，短指甲在背上留下淺淺的抓痕，大概很快就會消失。林在範親吻他的眼角，在那人失神地迎來高潮前喊了他的名字。

「記得呼吸。」

在床上做了一次，到浴室清洗又弄了一次出來，朴珍榮很乾脆就放棄套上衣服回家的念頭，躺在大單人床的一端佔據唯有的枕頭。林在範披著浴巾出來，看見他仍然睜著眼睛，又忍不住伸手揉亂了還微濕的頭髮。

「不睡嗎？」

「燈開著睡不著。」朴珍榮理直氣壯地說，他有些失笑，關掉夜燈之後爬上床那人就靠了過來。他想起大學時養的貓，因為室友過敏送回老家之前一直都睡在一起，冬天時暖呼呼的，夏天就顯得太熱了點。

人的體溫倒是適中。

「你為什麼去拍片？」他還是忍不住問。朴珍榮沒有馬上回答，只是把問題丟回來：「你又為什麼在拍GV？」

「我只是去幫忙......，你還沒回答問題。」

「我不是早就回答了嗎，」朴珍榮懶洋洋地翻過身來，露出一個了然的微笑。「因為我會做得很好。」

不是嗎？

fin.


End file.
